


waiting

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: set during the time of "Prisoner's Dilemma" and "Dead Reckoning"





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dog/gifts).



> set during the time of "Prisoner's Dilemma" and "Dead Reckoning"

It was so hard to wait. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity. Would today be the day, tomorrow…never? He really didn’t want to think about that last one. If never, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. The others tried to comfort him but it wasn’t working. He didn’t want to eat, sleep or do anything other than wait. The library was quiet except when he sighed or moved around, his feet making soft sounds on the floor. Then he heard the gate open and recognized the footsteps. His waiting was over. Bear ran to John.


End file.
